


Seemingly Spirals

by oneswhonever



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Character, Dark, Depression, Drug Use, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Rape, Seasonal Affective Disorder, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneswhonever/pseuds/oneswhonever
Summary: Mark is displaying tendencies of a sociopath, all the while Felix is a narcissist and Jack is struggling with a hidden secret.





	Seemingly Spirals

**11:34 am - Felix: hey. hazilakos wants to know if you're gonna be in class today**

Mark groaned, deep and throaty. He extended a hand to his bedside table, unlocked his phone, and blinked his eyes a few times at the message on his screen. His eyes were sore, with pressure deep in his skull. The night had been so long. Integrated Science was close to the last thing on his mind. 

**11:36 am - Mark: ummm no?**

**11:37 am - Mark: i drank a lot last night felix. i just need to sleep it off. ask her if we can present tomorrow please**

He sat his phone back down and pressed his face against his pillows, rubbing against it to itch his nose. He was starting to feel ill, nausea burning deep in the pit of his stomach and boiling up into his chest. Still, he was far too tired to rise. He knew that if he even tried to get up, his legs would buckle. He's definitely done this dance before. 

**11:40 am - Felix: ffs mark. i know you were drinking but you can't keep fucking bailing and ditching class. is sean with you? he's not in class, either. mark don't tell me you gave him alcohol**

Why couldn't Felix just leave him alone? He was always acting like he was Mark's dad. The point of being emancipated was to  _not_ be controlled. Felix claimed that he was just trying to look out for him, but to Mark, it felt a lot like hovering. 

**11:42 am - Mark: his name is JACK.**

**11:44 am - Mark: either way, he's not with me. he didn't come home with me last night. last time i saw him he was with dan**

Feeling a dry, cotton sensation in his mouth and his throat, Mark finally willed himself to get out of bed. He was hit by a sudden wave of vertigo and momentarily swayed before heading out of the bedroom, and into the kitchen. With a hearty retch, from deep in his throat, he threw up all the contents of his stomach into the sink. He shuddered and coughed a few times before turning on the faucet. His throat was burning as he cupped water in his hands and splashed it on his face, swallowing large portions as he did so. 

After rinsing his vomit out of the sink, Mark returned to his bedroom. He stripped, tossing his shirt to an obscure corner of the room (it was his shirt from the previous night, and it was drenched with sweat and alcohol). He collapsed back into his waiting bed, and snatched his phone back up.

**11:49 am - Felix: don't tell me you drove home last night**

**11:51 am - Felix: are you fucking KIDDING. driving home drunk is one thing but you just left sean there?? you know he doesn't handle his alcohol that well. why didn't you do anything? what if he's hurt?**

**12:05 pm - Felix: MARK.**

Evidently, Felix didn't know how to take the hint when he was being ignored. Mark slaved away his days in school and at work, and all he wanted to do was sleep and enjoy his "sick" day. Was that really so much to ask?

To Mr. Know It All school president, it was.

**12:06 pm - Mark: calm your shit. i was in the bathroom**

That wasn't necessarily a lie. It took a lot of effort for Mark to will himself out of bed long enough to get to the toilet - to pee  _and_ throw up again. Okay, so maybe being sick wasn't so much of a lie. He was throwing up his own spit.

**12:10 pm - Felix: i'm so glad you think this is funny, mark.**

**12:11 pm - Mark: lmao did i say it was??**

Mark loved Felix. He loved his best friend with his whole entire heart, as a matter of fact. What he didn't love, however, was the undeniable superiority complex. Felix felt that he was better than everyone else, which wasn't necessarily wrong. He had won the election by a landslide, and had been playing varsity hockey since they were freshmen - deservedly becoming captain as a senior. In fact, in a lot of ways, Felix was kind of perfect.

He was also kind of an asshole. He could be wrong, but sometimes Mark felt as though Felix thought poorly of him and his decisions. Mark couldn't blame him for that, actually. 

**12:13 pm - Felix: i'm sorry but**

**12:14 pm - Felix: i'm just worried about sean. i don't like to think that he's hurt or something. i'm gonna try calling him**

Mark sighed and locked his phone again, setting it on the pillow beside him. He flipped his over, pressing his face into the cool side and taking deep breaths. He felt horrendously ill. He didn't doubt that he had a fever - he was sweating, and his hair was sticking to his face in wet ringlets. He could try and make a promise to himself that he would never drink again, and try to avoid the massive hangover that came with it, but he knew himself. 

He never stuck by these loose promises. 

**12:20 pm - Jack: why does felix still insist on calling me sean? i hate that.**

The sudden buzz of Mark's phone after a period of silence had stunned him, especially when he checked and realized that it wasn't Felix this time around. He knew then that the blonde must've gotten to Jack, but Mark didn't necessarily feel any relief. He hadn't even been all that worried, actually. He considered himself to be pretty level-headed when it came to these situations. 

**12:23 pm - Mark: idk. did you just wake up?**

**12:25 pm - Jack: mhmmm. felix woke me up when he called. i wish he hadn't. i feel like shit and now i'm not gonna be able to go back to sleep.**

Mark rolled his eyes without even realizing it.

**12:26 pm - Mark: he woke me this morning too. he said i should have taken you home last night. i don't think he particularly cares for the fact that you were with dan**

**12:29 pm - Jack: wtf? he's not my dad.**

**12:30 pm - Jack: and in any such case, i wasn't really with dan. after you left i hooked up with cry.**

For a moment, Mark didn't message back. He just stared at his phone, unsure of what to say. His fingers hovered over the keyboard, but he couldn't bring himself to type what he was  _really_ thinking.

**12:33 pm - Mark: can you elaborate?**

**12:35 pm - Jack: hooked up as in had sex? idk another way to hook up?**

Mark stared at his phone again before turning it off entirely, leaving Jack on read, and pushing his face back into his pillows. 

Sleep consumed him within the minute. 


End file.
